


KazaChi One-Shots

by Lakerae



Category: Hakuouki
Genre: Canon, Drabbles, F/M, Ficlets, Hakuouki - Freeform, Mini fics, Modern, One Shot, Random - Freeform, Romance, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:37:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lakerae/pseuds/Lakerae
Summary: Random Kazama x Chizuru one-shots. Different AUs. Some will be NSFW.





	1. Why did I marry you?

Chizuru stared out her window, watching the pink and white petals get caught in the wind. Feeling the breeze whisper inside her bedroom, she tugged at her sleeves to lengthen them, but her eyes were drawn in by the gold and black patterned trim of her kimono. She only knew one other person that had the same exact pattern.

It had been more than six months now since she became Lady Kazama of the West. The village rejoiced when their lord had finally settled down, marrying a pure-blooded Oni as well. She still couldn’t believe her wheel of fortune—the once page to the great Shinsengumi, and while it took a lot of convincing at his end, she was now the wife of a noble lord.

* * *

“Yukimura of the East? I thought there were no survivors?” The elderly woman turned to Kazama, slipping a red and white envelope in his hand as she bowed. Her words made Chizuru’s stomach drop, reminding her of the fire that burned through her village, killing everyone except her, her brother and Uncle Kodo.

Kazama bowed at the woman, accepting the wedding gift. He turned to his wife, and Chizuru offered him a small smile, her lips barely moving from a thin line.

“The reports were misinformed. There were a few survivors and lucky for me, one of them was my dear Chizuru.” He wrapped an arm around Chizuru’s shoulders, pulling her closer to him. “I am very, very lucky.”

The woman squealed with delight, then left the newlyweds to receive the other guests waiting to congratulate them. It was a long process and the two barely spoke to each other as they shook hands and bowed at all the people.

She had never seen Kazama so happy—smiling and laughing—and clearly out of character for him. But every time she caught a glimpse of him, it made her heart flutter. He was a lot more handsome when his eyes squinted and the apple of his cheeks protruding from his face.

They held hands as they entered their bedchamber together for the first time. Chizuru felt his hands shake as they reached for her obi behind her.

“Why did you marry me?” he asked, gently kissing her forehead, while untying the knot.

Chizuru took a deep breath, went on her tiptoes and kissed him. Their clothes were off before she could answer him, and the only other words spoken that night were each other’s first names.


	2. Forgiveness in a Flask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kazama and Chizuru visit her old village.

After hours of riding on horseback, Kazama slowed down, pulling the reins tight, and halting in front of a heavily wooded area. He pulled back some branches, clearing a way for him and Chizuru and revealing a set of familiar stairs that led to an entrance.

Chizuru’s heart pinched with each step and a breeze of nostalgia blew against her cheek like a kiss from a past she wanted to remember.

“These are the remains of Yukimura Village, Chizuru—the once thriving and beautiful land burned by greedy humans who wanted our Oni powers,” Kazama stated, pouring his flask of sake over an ash-covered area.

Kazama continued the story, his tone changing from remorse to indignant while Chizuru listened and wept, shedding a tear for each person involved—for her parents who died with peace in their hearts, for her twin brother who was now lost in rage, for her adoptive father consumed with so much hate and vengeance, and for the humans caught in this endless war where the winning side will have the most headstones in their graveyard.

There was a long moment of silence. Kazama turned his back to Chizuru, giving her a proper privacy to grieve. Chizuru’s whimpers slowed down, matching the beat of her heart, as she collected herself.

“Do you still have some sake left?” Chizuru asked softly, a tinge of hesitation in her voice. She needed a drink. And after being around the Shinsengumi men for many years, it was no secret how sake helped drown their sorrows.

Kazama shot her a look that she couldn’t figure out. Shock? Confusion? Guilt?

“You don’t want to go down that path with your emotions right now.” His eyes narrowed with red irises that stared with judgment.

“I didn’t ask for your opinion, Kazama. I asked for a drink.” Chizuru extended a hand, palm up and fingers beckoning him to hand over the thing she needed immediately.

They glared at each other in silence, neither of them moving out of place. Chizuru let out a small huff, her lips pursed in annoyance. She curled four fingers again and wiggled her eyebrows like a threat.

“Now, please.”

“If you want to mourn, I will lend you a shoulder to cry on. But I will not give this to you.” Kazama waved the flask in front of him, teasing her like she was a dog who wanted a treat.

“If you don’t hand that over to me now, you can continue your journey without me.” She was now crossing her arms, tapping her foot patiently.

“You’re bluffing. You need me more than I need you.” Kazama walked over to her slowly, like she was a prey that he needed to trap. But his voice wavered, indicating a bit of fear in his words. “I promise you, you don’t need sake to feel better.”

Chizuru wrapped her arms around his waist, burying her face into his chest. She sobbed uncontrollably, finally letting go of her feelings. He felt warm and safe and when Kazama pulled her closer, she went limp as he held on tight.

“I can’t imagine what you’ve been through, Chizuru,” Kazama said softly, with a hand caressing her head. He let out a long sigh, and she felt him fidget around her. He released her and wiped the tears that trickled down her cheeks.

“Here,” he said, handing her the flask. “Maybe you do need this right now.”

Taking it from his hand, Chizuru uncorked the bottle. She took a sniff and winced, immediately pushing it away from her face. “I still don’t understand how you men can drink this religiously.”

“It’s not meant for our enjoyment.”

Taking a big gulp, Chizuru closed her eyes as the liquid burned in her throat. It took less than a second for her to forget what she was doing, letting the darkness fill her mind as she continued to swallow the rest of the sake. She tossed the empty flask back at Kazama, then took a seat on the ground.

Her body quickly warmed, like she was blushing from head to toe. She kept her eyes closed, humming along while the alcohol settled in her belly. Her lips tugged into a small smile, and she could finally feel her muscles relaxing.

There was a calm quiet ringing in her ears. She heard Kazama plop down next to her, and without looking, she rested her head on his shoulder.

“How are you feeling?”

There was a long pause in the air. Just two people sitting in a graveyard. Chizuru felt a breeze kiss her cheeks, and she fluttered her eyes open, hoping to see the ghosts that passed by.

Clutching her chest, Chizuru could feel her heart beating fast again. It wasn’t pain or hurt that she was feeling this time. It wasn’t memories of her loved ones that flashed in her mind. It could be the effects of alcohol that made her dizzy with hope and contentment. She couldn’t put into words how she felt at that moment, but she knew everything was going to be okay. Her lips quivered as she held back the tears from falling down her face. She took a deep breath and exhaled all the ill feelings away.

“I think I’m ready to leave now.” Her eyelids were heavy, and she closed them, not fighting the sleep that took over.


	3. A Little Too Close

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sen allows Kazama and Chizuru to hug, but the great Oni lord tries to squeeze more in.

“I’ll allow a hug,” Sen said, raising her nose in the air. She had sat in on their first date, supervising the two Onis to prevent a repeat of their last encounter. “No trying to steal a kiss like last time.”

“Bitch,” Kazama muttered under his breath, arms crossed in annoyance. The night was over, lights dimming in the neighborhood indicating that it was time to go home.

The three stood outside of Chizuru’s house, saying their good-nights to one another. Out of the dark, Kimigiku and Amagiri appeared, both waiting for their bosses to leave.

“Dinner was delicious, Chizuru,” Kazama complimented, his hands stretching out, a smile growing on his face.

“Uh-uh-uh,” Sen interrupted, flicking her fan at Kazama’s shoulder. “Mind your hands!”

“You said I could hug her!” Kazama turned to Sen, fuming with fire in his eyes.

“You haven’t even asked permission and already you opened up like a bear trap!” Sen bit back, yelling so loudly that a few lanterns had brightened with shadows peeking out of the windows to watch the whole scene play out.

Chizuru took a few steps closer to Kazama, easing her way into his space. She wrapped her arms around his waist, clasping her hands to tighten her hug.

Kazama cleared his lungs, his eyes lit up like one of the lanterns. “Oi!”

Sen was equally surprised, as she stood frozen with her fan out ready to strike Kazama once more. But it was Chizuru who overstepped the invisible line, making the first move.

“Thank you for coming over, Kazama. I had a good time tonight,” Chizuru said, craning her neck back, her brown eyes glinting at him.

Kazama wrapped his arms around her shoulders, pulling her in tighter. “You’re wel–”

“Ow!” Kazama and Chizuru yelped at the same time, releasing each other and using their hands and arms to block Sen’s blows.

“It’s only the first date and already you two can’t keep your hands off each other!” Sen continued to berate them, her fan flying at every direction, hitting both of them at the same time. “Disgusting!”


	4. Coffee Break

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU. Kazama stops for a coffee break and is immediately smitten by the pretty barista.

  
Kazama needed to cool down. Not just because a business deal went bad, but it was balls-sweating hot right now.

The bell jingled as he walked inside the quaint coffee shop. No lines, no patrons. Fuck, this establishment was probably shitty.

“Welcome! What can I make you today?” A young woman popped out of the backroom. Her brown eyes sparkled, matching the brightness of her voice.

“Your signature iced coffee.” Signature coffee? This was the first time he stepped inside but he acted like he was a regular.

“What size?” She flashed him a quick smile, and he wondered if that was out of habit or genuine kindness. His rapidly beating heart hoped for the latter.

“Venti.”

The woman giggled as she reached for the large cup. “Starbucks regular, I see.” She was teasing him, her voice playful. He stared at the pretty young barista, watching her enter some numbers into the register.

“Did I miss the rush or something? Why is this place empty?” Kazama paced around, noticing the outdated seats and tables. This place is going to go under soon, he thought.

“No. We’re just not busy anymore. We’ll occasionally get a rush when Starbucks’ line gets too long. That’s three dollars.”

He took out his wallet and rifled through the large bills inside. He handed her the smallest bill he had—a twenty. She handed him back three fives and two dollar bills. Kazama eyed her tip jar—empty like the shop—and stuffed his change inside, doing it discreetly while she was turned around.

“Anyway, what’s a suit like you doing in here? Didn’t feel like walking across the street?” Her tone was relaxed, like she was relieved to be talking to an actual person.

“It was hot, and I didn’t feel like being around other people right now.” Kazama jolted, covering his mouth with the back of his hand like he had spilled a secret. He was being candor, a rarity for him.

“I’ll try to get your order out of the way, so you don’t have to be around me too long,” she said, winking at him.”

“I didn’t mean you.”

“I know. It was a joke.” She turned around to prepare his drink.

“Wait, aren’t you going to ask for my name?” He kept his tone even, like it was a genuine concern.

The woman looked around the shop dramatically. Still empty as fuck. “I don’t think anyone else will confuse their order with yours.”

“Right.” God, he felt like a buffoon. He was trying to make conversation, but he was legitimately nervous around her. She was adding the ice, and his order was almost complete. It was now or never, and Kazama wanted to shoot his shot. Worst case scenario, he presumed, he would never have coffee here again.

“Um, I didn’t catch your name.” Start slow, he reminded himself. She went into the backroom, his iced coffee in hand.

“Chizuru,” she shouted from the back. She came back a minute later. “Sorry, I had to get a straw.” It was quite peculiar considering there were plenty of straws near the register.

Kazama took the drink, their fingers grazing as he grabbed it from her hands. “Thank you,” he said, his eyes lingering where they touched.

“Have a good day,” she replied, offering him a small smile.

Kazama nodded, taking a sip of his iced coffee. It was smooth, rich, and definitely worth more than the price she had charged. “I don’t often offer my compliments, but this is really good.”

His phone rang, breaking their gaze at each other. It was the office. Any other day he would stay to chat her up. He promised himself to come back for coffee, maybe try another flavor. But mostly come back for her. He gave Chizuru a small nod, and then bolted out the door.

“I hope to hear from you soon,” he heard her shout. He picked up the phone, his mood changing into frustration.

“What do you want?” he greeted on the phone. “I was just getting some coffee at…” He looked at the cup, turning it over to find the business name. “213… 5704?” His eyes went wide, cheeks warming with heat as he read the scribbled writing again, making a mental note to call her tonight.


	5. Soft Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chizuru and Kazama snuggle while the rain soothes them to sleep.

The pitter-patter sound of the rain soothed Chizuru in her futon, while Kazama’s warm embrace warmed her faster than a burning hearth.

“This feels good, Chikage,” Chizuru cooed as she leaned her entire backside into the curve of Kazama’s frontside, fitting so perfectly like spoons. (“So this is why it’s called spooning,” she thought.)

“Mm.” Kazama nuzzled the side of her neck, breathing in and out slowly. He loathed laziness, but the downpour was too much to handle, and he’d take any reason to cuddle with Chizuru.

“I could do this all day,” Chizuru said softly, eyes fluttering to a close.

“Then stop ruining it with your chattering,” Kazama teased, lips grazing the shell of her ear.

Chizuru sighed, eyes rolling up like she expected such a response from her betrothed.   
Kazama lifted his knees closer, encompassing the much smaller Chizuru closer to him.

The rain continued, and the two lovers laid quietly, letting their deep breaths speak for them.

Chizuru’s eyes snapped open, her cheeks warming into a deep red blush. She stared out toward the door, eyes focused on the katana and kodachi against the wall. Her body froze in confusion as she felt an uncomfortable twitch against the small of her back.

“Kazama?” She scoffed, her voice dripping with curiosity.

“Mm.”

“How many swords do you carry?”


	6. 47 Questions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Matchmaker's never-ending list of questions has annoyed his Oni Lordship. He really wants a bride but he can't stop thinking about that damn Shinsengumi girl.

Forty-seven questions. Holy shit, the scroll was fucking endless. But goddammit, Kazama had been alone long enough and the Oni matchmaker promised a compatible mate for him.

_Number four: Are you tired right now?_ What kind of fucking question was this? Tired, like physically tired? He barely slept, tired would be an understatement. This whole process was tiring. He wrote down “yes.”

_Number eighteen: When was the last time you smiled?_ A flash of Chizuru’s face entered his mind and Kazama shook his head like an annoying fly had been bothering him. No, forget about her, he told himself. She had rejected him, chose to stay with the human dogs instead of running away to his village with him.

Though he couldn’t blame her. His approach was atrocious. Fuck, he tried to kidnap her. Kidnap. Her. No, of course, she had no choice. Why would she runaway with him?

But those big brown eyes. Even when she scowled at him, Kazama fancied her face. His lips tugged into a smile. He wrote down “today.”

_Number twenty-one: Who was the first person you talked to today?_ Of course Shiranui found a way to insert himself into Kazama’s narrative. The guy was a nuisance and popped up everywhere Kazama went. He wrote down “no one of importance.”

_Number thirty: Do you fall for people easily?_ Kazama’s heart raced, and for a moment, he thought his chest would explode. If he put no, it wouldn’t be a lie. The truth was, he had fallen for Chizuru the first time he laid his red eyes on her. So, in a way, he did fall easily. Especially when it came to her. But could he fall in love again? With someone who was not Chizuru? He wrote down, “no.”

_Number thirty-two: What’s the last thing you put in your mouth?_ He wrote down, “this kiseru,” and exhaled a long smoke.

He continued to read the list, scoffing in between questions that he found trivial or unimportant to answer when finding a mate.

_Number forty-four: Have you ever had your heart broken?_ Fuck you, Chizuru. Fuck you, Chizuru. Fuck you. He nearly crumbled the scroll, spilling the inkwell as his hands slammed on the desk. It wasn’t worth it. Answering these questions were torturous, tearing him like he was made of paper. He was going to be alone forever.

He scrubbed his face and dragged his hand through his honey-blonde hair. He let out a long sigh, submitting his soul into the questionnaire. No, he didn’t want to be alone. Not now, not ever. He wrote down, “never.” Technically it wasn’t a lie. How could his heart break when it already melted when Chizuru came along? He touched his chest, letting whatever was left inside thump against his palm.

His eyes darted toward the bottom of the scroll. He was on the last question and he felt relieved to finally be done with this whole ordeal. He didn’t give a damn anymore. He’d marry whoever the matchmaker chose for him. It was time for him to move on.

_Number forty-seven: Have you ever found it hard to tell someone you like them?_ That was the straw that broke the Oni camel’s back. Kazama crumbled the scroll and threw the paper into the trash bin.

He stormed out of his study room. A handmaiden approached him, and Kazama snapped his fingers at her. “Ready my travel bag and find Amagiri and Shiranui,” he ordered her. “I’ll be traveling to Kyoto for a few days. I have some unfinished business there.”

He was tired of being alone. But he was his own matchmaker and the only woman he wanted to marry was stuck in Kyoto. Shinsengumi scums be damned.


	7. Ikedaya Inn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Ikedaya Inn incident where Kazama meets Chizuru for the first time.

“Do not get involved,” the tall blonde Oni sighed, peeking through the shoji doors of the second-floor balcony. Amagiri hummed, nodding with his arms crossed his chest.

Shiranui scoffed, de-cocking his guns and placing them back into their holsters on his sides. “Aw, that’s no fun, boss.”

The long-haired Oni jumped out the window, whistling at his two comrades. “I’m leaving. Call me when I can play.”

A loud commotion disrupted the first floor. Satsuma and Choshu in one room. But the Bakufu dogs were not to be underestimated, Kazama thought. Their spies were better than expected.

The Ikedaya Inn was now flooded with blue and white coats—a sight Amagiri had earlier predicted.

They were indebted to the Satsuma domain. Doing their bidding and protecting their lords here and there. It had hurt Kazama’s pride to work for humans, but it was an Oni rule to pay back debts that belonged to his family.

“They are here, Lord Kazama,” Amagiri observed, his hands fisted in balls at his side.

“Let the scums figure their way out of this,” Kazama sneered, “This is not our fight.”

No matter how much the Onis remained neutral, the war would always reach them.

“I hear the footsteps approaching,” Amagiri warned, his body remained still yet Kazama could hear the jolt in his tone. He knew exactly what Amagiri was getting at.

Kazama sighed, his hand squeezed the hilt of his katana, ready for the approaching men heading toward their closed door.

“Try not to make a mess of things, Amagiri,” Kazama teased, “We both know you still don’t know your own strength.”

“You’re under arrest!” A young Shinsengumi member burst through the door. Kazama snickered and prepared to fight.

The young man swung and missed, but his moves were unpredictable. Kazama toyed with the brown-haired man and dodged the attack with ease.

“Go home,” Kazama said, “You’re not worthy of my blade.” He watched the young man growl in frustration, his hands tightening the handle. But before he could make another swing, the man collapsed on the floor, coughing uncontrollably.

Kazama’s smile faded, his eyes narrowed and watched his enemy fall without a scratch on him. This was no healthy man. And he certainly was not battle-ready.

He contemplated putting him out of his misery, like a broken horse on a field.

As he lowered his sword, a much younger man appeared out of nowhere, blocking the sick man and the edge of his sword catching his shoulder.

“Eh?” Kazama’s eyes flew open.

“Chizuru, get out,” the young man coughed, waving the boy to get out of his way.

“No, I’m right here to help you,” he said, holding his wounded shoulder. The boy’s eyes turned golden and the deep cut on his shoulder had closed immediately.

It was not a human trait, Kazama was quite certain.

“Leave my friend alone,” he yelled, unsheathing his kodachi from his side. Kazama stared at the short blade, familiarizing himself with the design.

“Th-That blade? Who are you?” Kazama took a step forward, the kodachi trembling before him.

“Stop! Your fight is with me!”

Kazama ignored the young man. He transformed into his Oni form, the whirlwind of gold and white light surrounded him, turning his blonde hair into white while four horns protruded out of his forehead.

The light reached the young boy, illuminating the face and turning his brown hair into white as well. Kazama smiled, amused that his hunch was correct.

A blade slashing across his face broke his concentration. The light quickly faded and Kazama was back to his human form as he avoided the katana that cut a piece of his hair.

“I’m done playing games,” Kazama sneered, sheathing his sword back to his side.

“I can still fight!” The young man coughed. Kazama’s gaze fell to the person behind the young man. “Take care of her.”

Kazama laughed and jumped out the window.

A few weeks had passed since the Ikedaya incident. Kazama’s debt had been fulfilled but the approaching war could never be avoided by anyone—Onis included. 

Kazama sat on the window sill, blowing rings of smoke from his kiseru. He watched the cool breeze carry the bright orange and auburn leaves into a dance, swirling across the ground.

He took another drag of his pipe, inhaling deeply, his thoughts wandering with each exhale.

The birds stopped singing and the golden light faded sooner into night. And while the rest of the world changed into the new season, Kazama’s heart still pined and ached for the Oni girl he met at the Ikedaya Inn.


End file.
